1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel and advantageous development of composite wall elements for walls, ceilings, and floors of every type, for every purpose, and of any suitable material, and in particular also to composite wall elements useful, for instance, for refrigerator houses and refrigerator chambers of means of transportation or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known wall unit of this kind comprises two sheet metal panels of equal size, sealing strips of resilient material arranged between the margins of said panels, and insulating plates filling the cavity between said panels. When used as components of an external wall, the individual wall units are suspended on wall supports by means of angle brackets. Similar wall units serve as partition walls extending from floor to ceiling for internal rooms. The thermal and acoustic insulation of such wall units is, however, poor.